Nintendogs + Cats/Glitches
Below are a number of glitches found in Nintendogs + Cats for the Nintendo 3DS. Most of these glitches are harmless to the player's progress in the game, only causing the game to behave strangely for a short amount of time. Boomerang Follower This glitch will work if your puppy is either at the park, at the seaside park, or at the cafe. In order for it to work at home, you must have no more than one puppy in the house. Take out the Boomerang and throw it, but make sure your puppy does not catch it. As the Coomerang is coming back to you, quickly tap "Supplies" and the Coomerang will stay in front of the screen. Go to the Accessories section and put any accessory on your puppy. Tap "Back" and the boomerang will then be in front/back of the puppy, following it wherever it goes. If you call/whistle for your puppy to come to you, it will still stay there and you can pet your puppy with the boomerang. If you give your puppy a treat, brush it or go back, the boomerang will disappear. BoomerangGlitch2.JPG|A sheltie coming up to the screen even though the boomerang is still there. BoomerangGlitch3.JPG|The boomerang "following" a sheltie. Time travel Turn the time on the 3DS clock to 23:59. Go on the game and save it, then turn off your 3DS. Wait a minute and afterwards, when you start the game, you can do competitions and will unlock certain items for the next day even if you really aren't in tomorrow. Greedy Kitten If your kitten leaves and brings back a present, if left too long, it will walk away with the present before you can open it, and does its own thing. The annoying part of this glitch is that you cannot call your kitten or another pet back. House Escape This glitch only works if you have 3 dogs (not cats) at home. Give your dogs a Soccer Ball or a Beach Ball and they will play. Sometimes, two of the dogs will head straight for the door and the third walks in place, going in circles. The two that were headed for the door, walk into the wall where the door is (going nowhere) trying to barge past it, and out the door. At other times all three of your dogs go to the door. Occasionally, one might get "out," but it will only turn around, go back in, and try to get out again. The solution is to call the dogs, but sometimes it will cure itself. This glitch is an example of physically incomplete/inconsistent walls. Mr. Froggins Head The wind-up toy Mr. Froggins will occasionally go through the head of a chihuahua after the dog catches it. The dog will continue to behave as if Mr. Froggins is still in his or her mouth, shaking an invisible toy back and forth. Eventually the dog will drop the toy (as with any other toy) and Mr. Froggins will simply fall out of the chihuahua's head. It can also be placed back in your inventory as if there were no glitch, so it seems to be a harmless glitch. The glitch seems only to affect the chihuahua breed, probably because it's so small. HNI 0063.jpg|Mr. Froggins in the head of a chihuahua mrfrogginshead.jpg|The chihuahua will still behave as if Mr. Froggins is in his or her mouth Can't Get a Strawberry Hood For whatever reason, sometimes players will be unable to get a Strawberry Hood from the Secondhand Shop. Some players, though with the necessary recyclables, may be unable to obtain a Strawberry Hood due to a glitch with Mr. R.